Hidden in time
by son of the almighty
Summary: When percy&co are teleported to a dangerous island inhabited with dinosaurs he must try his hardest to survive. He also needs to find his find his friends and get home in time to finish the war. Set at the end of TLO
1. Chapter 1

Hidden In Time

**Disclaimer im not rick riordan**

**First fanfic plz review**

Percy felt a sensation like he was moving. He fell to the floor in pain.

When he stood up he was in a new setting. There was tall trees and Percy could tell it was an island because of the water splashing in the sky. It was only when he turned around that he realised where he was. Behind him was a Green dinosaur with huge teeth.

And Percy figured that the island was inhabited with a lot more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidden in time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

Percy slowly turned around and ran, trying not to be seen by the huge dinosaur. He ran for a couple of minuets, checking if there was anything behind him every 10 seconds. He reached a cave that was tangled with moss and green gunk. He cautiously looked around before he entered.

"Who goes there?" a familiar voice called from the back of the cave. An old woman stepped from the back of the cave dressed in what seemed to be a Hunters of Artemis uniform. Percy immediately new who she was. " Nightshade?" he asked as he stepped closer to the old woman who was aging by the minuet. She nodded her head. This was impossible! Zoe nightshade was dead.

"When I died I was transported here" she said gesturing to the cave as if she had read Percy's mind.

"And my immortality was sucked away by the dinosaurs. I'm only alive because the master decided that I was going to be the generator for the island. So once a day I feed of a dinosaurs blood to get some mour of my youth back and the island sucks it away" she said as she and Percy exchanged stories of how they got to this Dinosaur inhabited, life sucking island. She gave Percy a sheathed blade and a shield.

" Your friends are on the island" she said as she pushed him out of the cave. Turning left, Percy began to run. He hoped he could find his friends soon so that he could figure out a plan to get home. Percy headed for water, so that he could at least slow his death if and dinosaurs attacked. When he reached the closest source, which was a 10m wide river, he gracefully dived into the cold water. The streaming water sent a shiver up his side. He felt like he was invading a home . That was when 2 crocodiles exploded from the water like bullets. Percy whipped round in the water, threw his sword and it landed in the Crocodiles neck. He then used his powers to make a whirlpool that swallowed the crocodile to the bottom of the river. Percy felt stronger on this island. Like he owned the water. But he had to concentrate. He had friends to save. He had a war to win.

**Authers note**

**plz review and inspire me. Tell me if there is any syoc that you want we to do. Anyways i will be uploading tomorrow or the day after so keep checking**

**follow mme and fav my stories **

**Sn of the almighty signing out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hidden in time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does**

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth woke up dazed and confused. She was on the floor of a cave. In a few minuets she was on her feet with her blunt dagger strapped to her hip. She walked out of the cave and followed the scent of roses. She walked past a willow tree into a field with roses and Dandelions. Annabeth put a smile on her face and strolled through the field .A gust o wind shook the island. Anna-Beth new her dinosaurs and sure enough two terydactols where coming at her. "seaweed brain" she muttered as she pulled out her blunt dagger.

Percy POV

Percy felt like taking a nap. He had ran away from a dinosaur, met his dead friend and killed a couple crocodiles. He thought that it wouldn't hurt to take a nap. So as he fell asleep he began to snore. As a crowd of dinosaurs appeared a young t-rex charged at the now asleep percy. Bloody hell.

Annabeth pov

Annabeth's blade didn't do much against the sharp teeth of the Terydactols but it was better then nothing. She just hoped that she would get a chance to find percy. Annabeth threw the blade at the flying dinosaurs wings, but instead of hitting the wings it chopped the head off the body of the great animal and fell. Annabeth did the only natraul thing to do. She kicked the head into the other dinosaur and it sent him falling like a bog of potatoes. This spot was no longer safe, so Annabeth started to analyse her surroundings. She could tell that it was an island by the smell. It was inhabited with dinosaurs, so that means that she is either in a different or- it clicked in her mind. Kronos was titan of time. He must have sent them back in time to a dinosaur. The images flashed in her head. Her and percy infront of kronos. Her and percy collapsed on the floor. She knew what was going on. Any no one kept Annabeth from her bloody boyfriend! There was an earthquake and Annabeth fell over, hitting her head onto a tree. TOO BAD!

Percy POV

Pecy woke up when a rush of pain filled his body. There was a group of huge dinosaurs around him and one as big as him by his head, where blood was pouring from.

**Hope you enjoy it. Sorry bout the spelling. **

H


End file.
